Ambedo
by WinterdaySmoothie
Summary: "I want to break up with you" Ivan thought in his head, of course he was not going to say that, he wanted to, but he couldn't . So he lied, again, "I love you Alfred". Ivan Bragisnki lived a a life full of lies, until one day Dr. Wang Yao walks into the hospital he works and changed his dull and meaningless life. Yao's arrival will bring a rollercoaster of emotions to Ivan.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1** "Alfred" I called the name of the obnoxious American that I once hated but now supposedly loved. "Yes darling?" He replied immediately his clear blue eyes sparkling in emotion and his lips forming a gentle smile. "I want to break up with you" I thought in my head, of course I was not going to say that, I wanted to, but I couldn't . So I lied, again, "I love you Alfred". He's eyes grew bigger and seemed to look brighter, his smile grew bigger too. He replied "I love you too, Ivan". Alfred looked like a silly 16 years old who was madly in love, he loves me I guess that's why every time he sees me his face changes completely. I really feel bad for lying to him six years, saying meaninglessness "I love you" giving away kisses and hugs. "How did I end up in this situation?" I often thought. this young man ,Alfred F. Jones, used to be my worst nightmare, but some how became my fiancee. "Hey hon I'm going to my sister's place" I informed him as I step out of the house and slammed the door. "Stop going to those witches house!" I could hear Alfred complain from outside. On my way to their house a voice distracted me from my puzzling thoughts.

"Oi Ivan!!!" The small man yelled, I looked down and saw a shorty with blonde hair and shiny purple eyes. "Tino! What a surprise" I exclaimed "it's been almost a month since I last saw you and Berwald". He smiled and blushed gently "oh you know, after the wedding we decided to take some vacations, we just got back and I was going to buy some stuff at the super market". I nodded in reply and just when I was about to say goodbye he stopped me. "How's everything with Alfred?" He asked looking a bit worried, as if he knew my worries. "We're good as always, I need to go Tino, nice seeing you, I hope I can see Berwald on Monday." I left as quickly as possible. I want to avoid any kind of question in relation about me and Alfred. How did my relationship with Alfred start? At first we were rivals because I worked in Wendy's and he worked at McDonald's but then at the New Year party he kissed me and he asked me to be his boyfriend. At that time I felt like I was in love with him and accepted, even though we were complete strangers. And six years passed, we're not teenager's anymore, we're adults and I realized that my relationship with Alfred was just a routine, nothing more than an act. I never loved Alfred. F Jones, but I hope some day I could love him just the way he loves me.

"Yekaterina! Natalia!" I yelled as I knocked on my sister's door. "Oh sweet Ivan! You came to visit us" said big sister in a joyfully tone while hugging me tightly. "Yekaterina you can let me go now" I complained as I get rid of her hug and enter the house. "Natalia isn't here, she just went out with a friend." Big sister announced as she sat beside me. "Is that a friend a boy?" I asked raising an eyebrow feeling the anger invading my soul. "Geez Ivan, it's just Raivis!" She replied as she pat my head. "I don't trust that Lithuanian boy". I whispered as I stood up and grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the liquor cabinet. "I supposed you have something in mind little brother... is it about that American boy?" She knew me to well , I nodded as I opened the bottle of Vodka. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel and.." I interrupted her. "If I tell him the truth he might have a mental break down, so I'll just continue with this thing and I'll never know what love is". "Drama queen" I heard Yekaterina whispered as she went to the kitchen. Suddenly the door opened it was Natalia and a boy, Raivis to be precise. "Big brother! You came to visit." Natalia exclaimed as she came and greeted me with a warm hug. "Aren't you going to introduce me your little friend?" I asked looking at the Lithuanian with hatred. "G-good night Mr. Braginski, I'm Natalia's boyfr- I mean friend, I'm Raivis pleased to meet you, sir." He stretched out his hand but I refused to shake his hand and walked out of the door. "Ivan! Stop being so jealous and stubborn, Raivis is a -" shouted Yekaterina from the kitchen, I didn't hear what she said at the end because I've already closed the door.

As I walked down the street going back home, distracted I bumped into a small Asian man. "Oh sorry..Dr. Bragisnki?!" He then stretched out his hand and I shook it. "Hello Kiku, sorry for that." I apologized and he shook his head and behind him came a short man with a pony tail, red sweater and Asian appearance. "Oi Kiku let's go home". He shouted from a distance. "Hai! I'm sorry Dr. Brginsky I must be going, see you tomorrow." Kiku said as he immediately went back with that man. "I didn't knew Kiku had a boyfriend, a really cute boyfriend" I thought to myself as I head back home. "Alfred I'm back" I yelled at the empty house, he wasn't there, he must have gone to his brother's house. I lied down on the cold sofa as I start to think about Kiku. "Kiku Honda, nurse at the hospital I work, known for having weird fetishes and perverted hobbies, lives with his siblings and apparently has a very cute boyfriend". That's all I knew about Kiku, he seemed to be afraid of me so we don't talk much, just stuffs about work. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. A text from Antonio, what a surprise. "Hey Ivan, I'm organizing a party at my place this Friday, I hope you can come." I replied immediately "sure".

Without noticing I felt sleep on the coach and when I woke up I was on my bed beside Alfred. I checked my phone, 9:30 AM. "Shit I'm late for work" I said to myself as I got dressed and went out without saying goodbye.

It was a very busy Monday morning, I had 8 hours of clinic duty. I received some calls from Alfred asking how I was doing. "Dr. Braginski your clinic duty is over" announced Feliciano, the nurse whom I worked with. Suddenly Antonio burst into the room and Lovino was chasing him. "My nurse seems to be really into that nutritionist" commented Dr. Kirkland, the oncologist who appeared from no where. I just nodded in "Hai! I'm sorry Dr. Brginsky I must be going, see you tomorrow." Kiku said as he immediately went back with that man. "I didn't knew Kiku had a boyfriend, a really cute boyfriend" I thought to myself as I head back home. "Alfred I'm back" I yelled at the empty house, he wasn't there, he must have gone to his brother's house. I lied down on the cold sofa as I start to think about Kiku. "Kiku Honda, nurse at the hospital I work, known for having weird fetishes and perverted hobbies, lives with his siblings and apparently has a very cute boyfriend". That's all I knew about Kiku, he seemed to be afraid of me so we don't talk much, just stuffs about work. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. A text from Antonio, what a surprise. "Hey Ivan, I'm organizing a party at my place this Friday, I hope you can come." I replied immediately "sure".

Without noticing I felt sleep on the coach and when I woke up I was on my bed beside Alfred. I checked my phone, 9:30 AM. "Shit I'm late for work" I said to myself as I got dressed and went out without saying goodbye.

It was a very busy Monday morning, I had 8 hours of clinic duty. I received some calls from Alfred asking how I was doing. "Dr. Braginski your clinic duty is over" announced Feliciano, the nurse whom I worked with. Suddenly Antonio burst into the room and Lovino was chasing him. "My nurse seems to be really into that nutritionist" commented Dr. Kirkland, the oncologist who appeared from no where. I just nodded in agreement while the two love birds ran around in my office. "Look Arthur, we can be just like them if you would let me show you amour" whispered the French psychologist into Dr. Kirkland's ear. "Shut up you git" He complained while leaving the office. "Good bye everyone" I left as fast as I could, it's not that I don't like my co workers, it's just that I'm a bit anti social, and awkward I guess.

The next day at the hospital, things got a bit more exciting. I entered my office as usual but there was this Asian man sitting at my office. If I wasn't wrong, he was Kiku's companion the other day, his boyfriend. "Hey..I think this is not your office" I said looking at him with confusion, he was wearing the hospital's uniform. "I'm sorry but they told me this was my office, by the way I'm Dr. Wang the new pediatrician." He said in a haughty tone raising an eyebrow, as if challenging me. "Pardon me Dr. Wang but I am the pediatrician here" I insisted. Who is this guy? Why is Kiku's boyfriend trying to take my job? Am I going to be fired? Are we going to work together? Just when he was about to answer, Mr Bash Zwingli walked in.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

"Dr. Braginski let me introduce you to your new co worker, Dr. Yao Wang" Mr. Zwingli was trying to explain but Dr. Wang interrupted him. "There can't be two pediatricians here" Yao was furious, I on the other hand didn't really mind having another pediatrician..unless he tries to steal my job. "Yao calm down, we just need two good doctors for goofiness sake. Now grab a chair and start working." After commanding Yao, our boss impatiently left the room. The new doctor glared at me, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. I could feel him analyze and judge me by his looks and expressions. "Hm..I guess that wasn't a very good introduction, my name is Ivan Branginski". I tried to break the ice but it back fired. "Ok Ivan, we're rivals now, remember there can't be two pediatricians here." Yao was stubborn, I could tell, and working with this guy was going to be a hard task. "Yao, what are you doing here this is not your office!" I heard a voice yell, it was Kiku who came in and pulled Yao out. "I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience my sibling has caused you Dr. Bragisnki". He kept his head down while apologizing. I simply nodded and went back to work, a sudden thought stroke me "Yao is not his boyfriend then? It's his sibling, a very attractive one, I must admit." What on earth was I thinking. I tried to focus on my work, but it was useless, every patient seemed to just have a cold and it was so boring.

"Maybe I just want to see Yao" I shuddered at the thought of me spying him like a creep. What if he sees me? He'll think I'm some sort of awkward, unsociable, creepy pervert. "Fuck it" I stood up and slowly opened the door and escaped. The problem now is..where is his office? This is a small local hospital, with only 20 doctors, 25 nurses and10 staff members. It can't be that hard to find his office, if I'm right he must be in the empty office right behind me. I took a deep breath as I stood In front of his door and peeked from the small window. "Don't worry sweetheart, I promise it won't hurt" His voice sounded so sweet when he was talking to his patient. "Mommy please! I don't want to!" I heard the child complain. "It's just an injection darling the doctor said-" "Timmy, it's going to be very fast and it won't hurt, trust me, now stay still." Yao looked at the poor frightening child like he was his a mother. He looked at that child with love and warmth, I have never seen anyone with that kind of glaze. I closed my eyes involuntarily trying to imagine Yao glancing at me in that way, full of delight, joy, with such passion! Some how the imaginary Yao was disappearing, instead of his face now I could see Alfred's. His eyes, clear as the sky seemed wider and that look of love Yao performed was gone. Instead it was a look full of lust, ardor and desire. I gasped and opened my eyes in surprise, what did that mean? Alfred just looked at me with eyes of avidity and hunger?

The sudden opening of the door woke me up from my thoughts, the woman and her son came out. The boy seemed to be quite happy, not scared anymore. "You creep, were you stalking me?" I looked down to see a infuriated Chinese man staring at me. "N-no! I wasn't stalking you, I can explain" I tried to justificate my actions, but it was useless. "Holy fuck Yao Wang not everyone in this hospital wants you ass!" Kiku shouted. I couldn't believe Kiku Honda, the most educated person I've ever met just insulted his sibling. Yao was blushing hard, his face was as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, I knew that it would just made things worst, but it was impossible to resist. "How dare you to say such nasty things to your big brother!" Kiku ignored his brother and went back to his work. Then he looked at me, still blushing a bit, "Stop staring can you?" He covered his face up with his small hands. "I didn't know you-" He interrupted "You didn't know that I thought everyone wanted my ass! Go on and embarrass me if you want to". I laughed again, he looked amused at my gesture, "I was going to say I didn't know you were Kiku's older brother."

A frustrated groan came from Yao, "Can we forget this? Please?" I laughed again as I nodded in agreement. "I know I've been rude do you but..would you mind having a coffee with me? As an proper apology please?" Was he asking me out!?" I wasn't able to answer him, I looked retarded with my mouth wide opened and blushing slightly. "I'll take that as a yes, see you then Ivan." His lips formed a gentle and pleasing smile, a heart warming smile that made my heart pound and let my mind loose complete control. "Cute" was the only word I could use to describe Dr. Wang, although he was a bit aggressive, he seemed like a very kind person. I was impatient waiting for the clock to reach 6 pm, then I could see Yao again, "Am I developing some kind of affection towards Yao?" I asked myself but quickly denied that idea. "Silly Ivan, he would never put his eyes on you". My phone vibrated, it was my alarm, finally it was time to meet with Yao. Before I could pack my things Dr. Wang slammed the door open. "Ready to go Ivan?" He seemed excited, his small black eyes grew bigger in emotion and I replied with a friendly smile. Soon we were sitting in a cafe face to face, this was so awkward.

"So tell me about you" He smirked as he took a sip from his coffee. "I'm really awkward" "wait no! I didn't mean to say that gah!" I screwed up. How stupid was I to say that in front him, what is he going to think about me now?. "Ivan Braginski, you are a shame and embarrassment as a doctor, as a person, as a lover and everything else." I was flustered and really wanted to run away from there and hide under my bed. "Pfft-" Unexpectedly Yao burst out laughing, tears were coming out from the corner of his eyes. "What is so funny?" Seriously I didn't get it, I just made myself a fool, what's so funny about that? "You're a huge Russian man, a very good doctor and it's really funny that the first thing you can say about yourself is that you're awkward!" I kept my head down and hid it in my scarf trying to avoid eye contact. I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment and I felt like my face was just as hot as global warming. "I'll start talking about myself then..I live with my 3 brothers and a sister, who do you live with?" "I live with Al-" I corrected myself. "I live alone". Wait, did I just lie to Yao? About with who I live with? "Why the hell did I said that?" I couldn't help myself to think about it. Obviously, I didn't want Yao to know about my "fiancee".But I still haven't figured out why, something tells me.I shouldn't let him know about Alfred.

"You got any siblings?" He asked with a slight smirk showing curiosity. I nodded "Two sisters". Yao opened his mouth again to ask another question, some how this became an interrogatory. "You're Russian aren't you?" My eyes were wide open, surprised "How do you know that?" He chucked "Easy, your thick accent, the aroma of Vodka all over you, your hair, your nose, your height." My accent really? Despite living in the land of the free for 6 years I still can't get rid of it. "Why did you decide to became a doctor?" This question Yao asked, made my heart stop and made my brain stop thinking for a second. "Back in Russia my big sister got Tuberculosis, we didn't have any money to pay for her medicine. So I went to the doctor that diagnosticced her and stole the medicine. She got better and that doctor actually knew I stole the medicine, but he didn't accuse me. I realized that a doctor had the chance to make some one live or make some one die, the world needed more doctors that give life. That's why I decided to be a pediatrician, to give life to the most vulnerable ones, to the children." Yao was moved by my story, I could see it in his eyes, they were shinny and slightly bigger. "That's just..beautiful" He whispered, there was a moment of silence, I wasn't really the talkative type so I decided to keep my mouth shut, just in case I say anything stupid, again. Yao went to the bathroom when I suddenly feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Apparently a text from "Alfred" what did he want now? "Ivan where are you? It's 8 pm and you're not here with me! Also there is no ice cream so get some on your way back, love ya" I cursed under my breath, I was having such a good time and a pleasant conversation with Dr. Wang. I took a napkin and quickly wrote on it "Dear Yao, sorry for leaving while you were in the bathroom, got an emergency at home, I hope you're not offended It was very nice to go out with you.

PS. I already paid for the coffees." I felt like something was missing..I don't know why but I added my phone number, just to stay in touch, and then I left the place. "It's just a phone number..it won't do any harm right?" That's what I though too.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Ivan where the hell were you?!" The blonde one yelled as soon I entered the room. "I was just working late Alfred." I tried to ignore the American's angry glances of death. "Whatever, did you bring ice cream?" I shook my head, I was really busy the whole day! "Busy the the whole day thinking about Yao." In fact, that was true. "What do you mean you didn't bring the ice cream!?" Alfred was now hysterical, what's the big deal? It's just some sweet icy thing, I don't get it. "Alfred, I forgot to buy it, I'll get some tomorrow, calm down." This is ridiculous, are we having an actual fight about some ice cream? What are we? Kindergarteners? Apparently Alfred was a kindergartener, or at least acted like one. "Go fuck yourself Ivan Braginski" "I would but I have morals, Alfred" My fiancee frowned, triggered, while bitting his bottom lip with anger. He can be as angry as he wants, I'm not fighting with a child anymore, it's time for him to grow up. "Listen to me Ivan I'm not going to deal with your shit tonight so I'll just let this go." With his hands on his hips he turned around and left the living room. In that moment my phone vibrated, it was a text from Yao! I don't know why but my heart beat was accelerated and I could feel my hands shake as I opened his chat.

"Hey Ivan, thanks for paying the coffer today, tomorrow I invite the lunch kay?" -Yao Wang. For some unknown reason his text were the reason for my smile after the brutal fight over ice cream with Alfred. I replied immediately, "sure, see you tomorrow". Seriously what kind of boring answer was that!? It was so plain and dull, very unlike Yao's bright personality. Unexpectedly my phone rang..could it be? Could it be Yao? No it wasn't him, it was big sister, what a disappointment. "Hey Yekaterina" I answered with no emotion in my voice. "Raivis really wants to talk to you, he says there was a clearly misunderstanding the other day." Yekaterina's voice was passive and with no hurry. "Let me talk to the boy" I heard a weak, unmanly and shy voice whisper into the phone. "D-dr. Braginski..s-sir?" I sighted and tried to reply in a calm way "what do you want? Don't think you could ever take my little sister's virginity, because if by chance I found out about something I will break you arms and legs da?" Then I hanged up. I didn't speak in a calm tone at all, I failed miserably in trying to be kind with this young boy, but at least I successfully scared the living hell out of him, that's good right? "Hey babe?..I'm sorry" a voice whispered behind me. As soon as I turned around I saw Alfred standing there, his eyes were red from crying, small crystal tears that were falling like rain from his eyes down to his cheek and to the end of his chin. "A-al-" Before I could react his lips were gently pressed against mine, I let him took the lead of the kiss. He was a better kisser than me, he did it with passion, filled with emotions. Unlike me, who felt nothing when our lips were united and bechamel one together.

"This is wrong" a small voice said in my head "why would it be wrong? He's my boyfriend right?" "But you don't love him, do you?" the voice replied. "What do you know? Are you my conscience or what?" I heard a giggle "obviously". The voice was now gone and Alfred was on top of me on the sofa, what has happened when I was talking with my conscience? I ended the kiss, and a long trace of saliva hanged between our mouths, Alfred giggled shyly as he cleaned me up. Then we went to bed and Alfred fell asleep in no time, but I couldn't sleep at all. I started to think how meaningless has been this six years of my life, it's not Alfred's fault of course. He had been a jerk before but he had showed me his loving and caring side, but I never appreciated it. I'm such a fool, I have a good job, a good boyfriend, a nice house..why was I so unsatisfied? Was it because I was with someone who I don't love? Everyday seemed to be a routine, although today I went out with Yao, that was an exception. Tomorrow we will have lunch together, that's another exception. I felt like a child that was going on a field trip, excited. Some how the arrival of Dr. Wang made my ordinary days a little bit more different. Suddenly I heard the pitter patter of the rain on the roof top. I stood up and went to the window to see the rain, the melodious sound of rain drops falling on the land was indescribable. I imagined puddles start to form on the ground as people run around trying to hide from the rain just like rats escaping from a cat. I was amazed looking out from my window watching this unique spectacular when Alfred called my name. "Come back here babe" his voice sounded weak and tired, I sure had brought him lots of trouble today, I get it, my bad.

The next day it was sunny, the sky was painted in a clear blue and the clouds were white as snow. I loved sunny days, they reminded me of sun flowers, my favorite flowers. It was just another normal day at the hospital, I haven't seen Yao in the morning when I got here, I was a bit disappointed? I guess. "It's lunch time Ivan let's go!" Announced Dr.Bonnefoy leaning his head on my door meanwhile Dr. Kirkland stood beside him with a small smile. "Umm..sorry I'm not having lunch with you guys today." Bonnefoy's eyes were wide opened and Kirkland stared at me in confusion."And why is that you're not having lunch with us mon ami?" He asked in his eccentric French accent while raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "I have an...appointment." For some strange reason I felt my cheeks burn, as if I was blushing, was I blushing? "Are you going on a date?" The British looked amused as he exchanged looks with the shocked French beside him. "EVRYONE! IVAN IS HAVING A DATE!" Dr. Kirkland immediately covered his mouth and hitted Dr. Bonnefoy on the head. "So he did ask you out at the end?" Arthur giggled as he gave me a pleasant smile. "Pardon me but what do you mean with that?" I couldn't help but ask, what did he know that I don't? Was he talking about Yao?! "I knew Yao wouldn't be able to resist the temptation at the end." He giggled again, Francis was just as confused as I was. "I didn't know you were friends with Dr. Wang" Dr.Bonnefoy commented. Arthur nodded "We studied together" he confirmed their friendship. "You don't want to keep your date waiting~ now get out!" The Frenchmen threw me out of my office.

"Dr.Braginski here you are! My brother is already waiting for you outside." I recognized that soft voice immediately, it was Kiku. "I'll be right there" I felt my cheeks burning, again, was I blushing? Is that what you feel when you're blushing? It's not a fever right? "He's very excited and-" Kiku was giggling, and giving me a smirk at the same time, seems like everyone knows something I don't. "And?" I tried to figure out what he was going to say, it was useless. "Nothing, I think I said too much" he tuned around and ran away, I can still hear him chuckling in the distance. I quickly went out of the hospital and found Dr. Wang leaning his back against the wall and looking at his clock. "I'm sorry I'm late! I got delayed by Dr-" I tried to excuse myself but was interrupted. "It's ok, I've not been waiting long." He said with a smile, apparently not interested in my reasons for being late. "Follow me" Yao started walking and I followed him like an obedient dog, but at the same time I was checking him out. My eyes lead me to his hair, it was made into a ponytail, he had long and silky black hair, I wonder how it smells like. Wait..did I just asked myself how his hair smelled like?! That's creepy but...nevermind. Then my eyes went down to his shoulders, they were small but looked strong and then his back, it was long and I bet if he had his hair down it would be almost to his waist. Oh my, he has a really thin waist, I think I can just hold it with one hand! His hips, they look pretty, pretty good, I mean pretty healthy, yes healthy. His butt on the other hand..no, why am I seeing this!? My eyes were focused on his bubble butt and I had the temptation to reach my hand out and grope it. "Go on Ivan, touch the booty". "We're here!" Yao's cheerful voice interrupted my conscience's suggestion.

I looked up, we were sitting awkwardly in front of each other, again. "What would you like to order?" Yao asked me with his normal gentle smile. "Ummm..I have no idea." "I'll order for you, I come here quite often." Interesting, but I wonder if he comes here alone? With friends? With siblings? Or maybe..his boyfriend?! "With who?" I asked unconscious of what I just said didn't make any sense. He leaned his head aside, confused, "I mean, do you come here alone or.." I didn't finish when he shook his head. "I come here alone, it's my special place I guess." He said it with a small smile on his thin and delicate lips, and I'm very sure that he was blushing, slightly. The waitress interrupted our conversation, Yao made the order, I had no idea what was I going to eat, but it didn't really matter. I looked around the restaurant, it was small but comfortable, it had a peculiar vintage taste. In the entry there was this beautiful drawing of sunflower that taught my attention, how could I not notice it when we came in? It had a dark green background in the middle a couple holding a sunflower. My thoughts of admire to the drawing were interrupted with Yao's voice. "You like the drawing?" I nodded and clarified "the sunflower, it's pretty." He chucked "I like orchids better, but sunflowers are nice too! I think they are very beautiful and bright." I smiled and I blushed, again, "Is it alright for a man to like a flower?" Why was I asking this? Honestly I didn't know, now he was laughing. "Of course it's alright, silly Ivan." "How funny..Alfred would have said I was a sissy." It was in that moment when Yao opened his mouth to ask a question, I realized that I just made a huge and irreparable mistake. "Who's Alfred?"


	4. Chapter 4

My mind went blank, I felt like I was dead, unable to respond Yao's innocent question. Then I made another huge mistake "Alfred is my ex boyfriend". That was a lie, Alfred was not my ex yet, but tonight I'll tell him that it's over. "Ivan Braginski you evil and miserable creature, cheating on the man who loves you unconditionally and now wanting to get away from him." My conscience had just stabbed me in the back, then I realized..I wasn't cheating! Yao was just a friend..right? Oh god now I'm confused, do I have feelings for Yao? Is that why I told him Alfred was my ex and made up my mind that I'm breaking up with him tonight?Then I guess I do have some sort of romantic feelings toward Yao. No! No, it can't be! I'm not even sure anymore of my own feelings. Yao's melodious voice distracted me from my puzzled thoughts "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." I shook my head, another lie, I wish he'd never asked that. I looked up and meet Yao's gorgeous black eyes, my heart accelerated and I felt a certain heat on my face, "blushing is the word" my conscience reminded me. When our eyes met it felt like an eternity, the world was paused, the sounds were turned off, and it was just the two of us looking into each other's soul like long lost lovers. But something deep inside was telling me I need to stop glancing at his eyes, stop hearing his voice, stop enjoying his company. I guess it's guilt, a small part of me didn't want to break Alfred's heart by telling him it's over, I may not love him but I have learned to care for him. But another part of me was insisting on ending this ridiculous and lame relationship with Alfred and go find someone I truly love.

"Here are your orders." The voice of the waitress broke the awkward silence between us. We started to talk while we enjoyed our meal, I wasn't sure what I ate but it was tasty. "Did you like your ramen?" He asked with his usual smile, "My what?" I was confused by this new vocabulary. "The soup you just ate it's call Ramen you dummy." Yao chuckled and suddenly I felt like my cheeks and forehead were burning, maybe I was having fever, but definitely not blushing. Suddenly I heard a cellphone rang, it was Yao's, quickly he pulled it out of his pocket and asked permission to answer it, I allowed it, obviously. "Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Wang Yao" now his expression looked worried, what was going on? "We'll have to run some test on him..an MRI probably." His expression was now serious, but still looked preoccupied. "I'll be there in 5, ok, see you." He hanged the phone and put it back to his pocket. "A little patient of mine just got hospitalized, I'll need to go back and run some tests for him." I interrupted before he could start apologizing, "I understand, please go and treat this patient of yours Dr. Wang." He replied with a small smile and went on to paid for the lunch but I stopped him. "I'll pay, you go treat your patient." He insisted and at the end he paid it. "Bye Ivan!" He said while rushing out of the restaurant. "Wait! Yao.." I shouted out and he turned his head back, looking confused. "Tomorrow lets have lunch again, I invite" Yao smiled cheerfully and nodded then he turned around and left. What a pleasant feeling, we will see each other again, but it's not the correct time for fantasizing tomorrow's lunch. It was time for me to go back to work and then back home to face my biggest problem, Alfred.

As soon I entered the hospital Dr. Bonnefoy was greeting me and seemed desperate to ask me questions, surprisingly Dr.Kirkland was there too, anxious for knowing what happened. "Don't you have something to tell us mon ami?" The French asked with a smirk. "Francis I know you're a psychologist but I'm not your patient." He seemed offended at first but then burst out laughing "ohonhonhonhonhonhon~ guess you'll have to make an appointment with me so we can discuss this issue of yours in private." Now Arthur seemed pissed off, "What do you mean in private you git!?" He was cursing, I wonder what made him so upset? It's not like I was going to have an appointment "in private" with Francis. Or maybe Arthur liked Francis!? I decided that the best would be to ask for a clarification. "Arthur are you upset because Francis was trying to make you jealous and actually succeed?" His face went red and Dr. Bonnefoy chuckled. "Did I successfully make you jealous mon cherri?" He asked in a suggestive tone with his strong french accent. "O-Of course not you cheese eating surrender monkey!" Arthur yelled and I decided that the best was just to walk away from them. It was unbelievable that this two are not dating yet! They've been co workers for years and they are just...so in love, I wonder when they will find out they two are meant to be.

The rest of the day I spent it working, and I didn't see Yao either, the door was suddenly open and the Spaniard was standing there with big cheerful smile. "Ivan! I heard you went on a date." He said with a enthusiastic voice while clapping and jumping around. "First things first, it was not a date and did Francis tell you that!?" He laughed "Francis said nothing, I saw you with my own eyes, but Ivan I thought you were with Alfred, weren't you?" I shook my head nervously, I didn't expectpt Antonio to be the one asking this! He looked at me suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow, I panicked and at the end of my mini heart attack I nodded. "This is no good." I whispered and looked at him, he wasn't smiling anymore. Antonio stared at me for a few seconds as if he knew what was going on in mind and then he spoke. "If I were you I would stay with the one I love." His words impacted me, they were like sharp blades cutting my heart open and cutting it in small fragments. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused by the smile reappearing on his face. "Oh Brangiski you know what I'm talking about, Alfred or Yao?" Surprised and triggered by his teasings I gave him death glare he shall never forget. "I do not like Yao." Despite my very frightening eye contact he chuckled "The first step to love is rejection!" Then he walked out of my office as if nothing ever happened.

I couldn't bare it, the pain in my head for over thinking was killing me, and maybe that forced me to take drastic measures. I ran out of the hospital and got on my car and drove as fast as I could to my place with Alfred. There was a heavy weight on my heart that I needed to take it out, I must break up with Alfred. I opened the door and he was there sitting on the sofa comfortably and behind him the dinner table decorated with candles, rose petals, fine plates, a bottle of wine and the aroma of fried chicken could be smell from the entry. "What is going on?" I couldn't comprehend it, why all of a sudden Alfred gets romantic on the day I'm supposed to break up with him?! "Honey you're home early!" He shouted as he embraced me and kissed my nose and cheeks. I froze, my brian told me to cooperate with him but my heart kept telling me that this is not what I want. "What's wrong babe? Did I surprise you with this anniversary dinner?" I had a mini mental break down when he said the word anniversary. I completely forgot it, now it seemed impossible to break up with Alfred, and since I was so distracted from the beginning I just came to realize that Alfred is half naked crawling all over me. Lust was invading my brain and it stop functioning but my heart was not going to loose so easily. My heart insisted in ending this now before I could regret it the next morning. I woke up from my temporary mental break down to see Alfred sitting on my lap eagerly unbuttoning my shirt. It was too much for me, I cannot do something so intimate with a person I don't love! It didn't make sense, it never made sense. "Stop!" I shouted at him, his blue eyes were now watered as if he was going to cry, before he could ask why I took a deep breath and said words that now, I don't regret saying. "I'm sorry, I can't keep up with this lie anymore, I don't love you, I never did and probably never will. It is very unfair of me that you gave me everything but I can't give back what you deserve. Alfred, I want to break up with you." I looked at him in the eyes, they were full of hatred and disappointment, but then I could see his fist raising up and coming directly to my face, and then my vision went black.

To be continued

Author's note:

Sorry for the delay of the chapter, didn't have much time to work on it

Hope you enjoy it ;)

-WinterdaySmoothie


	5. Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes I saw a very familiar face, it was little sister, her violet eyes were looking at me with pity and worry. I blinked in confusion, why was Natalia here? Is this even my room?

"You've finally woken up, big brother".

I nodded and a sharp pain went through my skull, what happened last night? Did I get hit by a car or something? Oh now I remember, Alfred punched me and then I blacked out. Another sharp pain went through my head, I gasped.

"Don't move, it will only hurt more". Natalia warned me while she sat beside me on the bed.

"How did I get here?"

I asked, wondering how did I get home and how Big sister had reacted when she saw me unconscious.

"Alfred called big sister and said that he had accidentally knocked you out but we know that he punched you because you told him you want to break up with him on your anniversary."

She gave me a small smile, teasing me, obviously.

"How the fuck..."

"No cursing in the house Ivan!"

It was Yekaterina's sweet voice, I looked up at her, she seemed a bit angry but preoccupied at the same time. I gave her a silly and childish smile, relieved that big sister was here for me.

"Natalia darling, Toris is waiting outside for you."

She announced, I made a a face of disgust, remembering that young boy who is desperately trying to get his hands into my sister's panti-.

"I can read your mind little brother and let me remind you once more that Toris is just a friend."

Yekaterina repeated the same thing about that boy, I mean he has a dick, he's dangerous for my sister.

"Well, thanks for having me here now I must go back to the apartment."

I started to get rid of the many sheets and pillows all over me but big sister stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, young gentlemen?"

"Home" .

I replied without thinking, later on I realized I shouldn't have said that. The room was quite for a moment, I glanced at her face, she had a hurt expression. She opened her mouth as if trying to say something but at the end swallowed it back. Then I realized what a fool I was.

"I didn't mean to say that, this is my home, where I belong, but I really should get going."

I tried to not make eye contact with the hurt soul in front of me, suddenly I felt her warm and slender hand on my shoulder.

"Alfred threw you out of the house, he left you here with all your things, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're gonna live with us for a while."

In the instant I heard those words my brain shut downed, my face went pale, my blood stopped running and my nerves stopped functioning. How dare him to threw me out of the house after physically attacking me!? What am I suppose to do now?

"Live with your sisters obviously, dumbass" .

My conscience gave me a friendly reminder of the only option I had.

I spent the rest of the day unpacking all my stuffs and get settled in my room, once again. Occasionally Yekaterina and Natalia would come in to see how I'm doing or if I need any help. I denied their help every time, of course. I got myself into this mess, for listening to my stupid heart and not my brian. I started to recall all the things that happened yesterday, the lovely lunch with Yao, the encounter with the British and French, Antonio's suggestion. Wait, if I didn't listen to Antonio in the first place, nothing of this would have happened! Wrong! If I hadn't messed up my date with Yao by mentioning Alfred, I still would be at home with him and probably would have went to work today.

"But you would have been unhappy, for another day, am I right Ivan?"

My conscience had a point, even though my life is now upside down, I feel happy? More than happy is relieve what I feel. Finally breaking the chain that connected me with Alfred.

"Okay but aren't you forgetting something important?"

My conscience talked again.

"What is it?"

I asked him but didn't get a reply, as I tried to remember I stared at the sun flower left on top of my desk. My sisters have been so nice to leave me a sunflower to cheer me up, I got up and went to give it a closer look, then I remembered.

"Yao!"

I shouted out, without noticing that my sisters could hear me. I completely forgot the lunch date we had today! What time is it? 11:45, damn it! If I drive super fast I can still get to the hospital at time and meet up with him. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and went running out of the house.

"Big brother where are you going?"

Natalia yelled while following me outside, Yekaterina was running behind her.

"I have a lunch appointment, I'll be back soon."

I replied in an annoyed tone, they were wasting time by asking silly questions!

"But Ivan you have a black eye! Put on sunglasses or something!"

Yekaterina had a point, if I don't cover it up I'll have to explain Yao all about Alfred and..he will find out I lied to him! I got on the car, ignoring my sisters constant complains and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I'm sure I skipped at least 3 red lights but Yao was worth more than that. It's not that I like him or anything, he's just a very good friend.

Finally I arrived at the hospital exactly at 12:00, I got out of the car and I spotted Yao walking out of there.

"Wang Yao!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping he would turn around and gave me that usual smile of his as always and he did it. But his smile soon vanished into a face of worry. Why was he making that face? Oh no he's speed walking towards me, now he's running and now he's standing in front of me. The small Asian looked up at me and asked in the calmest tone possible.

"What happened to your face?"

My whole body was paralyzed, I had made another huge mistake. I, Ivan Brangiski, had forgotten to wear sunglasses to cover the black eye I have on my face that was pretty fucking noticeable.

"I can explain."

Was all I could said, thankfully he continued this awkward conversation.

"Maybe we should have lunch first, then discuss about your wound."

I nodded as the smaller one dragged me into the hospital's cafeteria. I was glad none of my co workers were near me, I didn't want to explain the whole Alfred thing with them, hell no.

"Now, what happened?"

He asked while pulling a chair and sitting in front of me. His black eyes were missing their usual sparkle and his heartwarming smile was gone too. Worried, he waited for a response from my part, but why was it so hard to answer such a simple question. Lie or not lie, a difficult decision indeed, some how I managed to answer it with sincerity.

"Alfred punched me in the face and knocked me out because I broke up with him on our anniversary dinner."

Yao's face showed so many different expressions when I pronounced those words. His face went from worried to surprise and finally to concerned.

"Wasn't Alfred your ex?"

That sentence broke me, I though he didn't realize that but I was wrong. Yao isn't a moron, of course he wouldn't fell into my trap, how foolish of my part.

"Goddamn it, where are my testosterones when I need them?"

I thought meanwhile nervousness was invading every inch of my brian and body.

"Man up Braginski, tell him the truth, you pathetic clown."

Another through stoked me, I took a deep breath before responding to the adorable Asian who was running out of patience in front me.

"I lied."

There was no coming back now, I just had to gather up as many testosterones I had and speak with the truth.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you about Alfred but I just couldn't tell you. You must be wondering why I broke up with him and that I'm a very cruel and cold man. Maybe that's true but I spent six years with this man and I never felt anything for him. There was no love, it wasn't fair for him for me to keep faking feelings so I broke up with him. I really should have told you about this, I don't know why I lied instead."

Yao interrupted while I tried to give him reasonable excuses for my sinful act.

"Ivan do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

I asked, confused and bewildered.

"I know why you lied to me about Alfred."

"Huh?"

That was all my brain could process, if I didn't know why I lied how can he know?! That didn't make sense at all.

"Why did I lied?"

Before he could answer he giggled and then a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Because you like me."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

My face was red, my cheeks were burning, my heartbeat was accelerating, my eyes were wide open in surprise, and Yao's words echoed in my head. Because you like me.

Was that the real reason I lied to him about Alfred? Was that why I constantly blushed? Was that the mayor force inside me that forced me to leave Alfred? Yao was apparently the answer to all this questions. There was no use denying the obvious truth so I just had to accept it.

"Yes, I l-like you".

His eyes were sparkling now, his usual smile was back, it was as if nothing had happened, as if that was the response he had been waiting for.

"I like you too Ivan, you're a good friend."

"Wait, what?"

I wanted to ask, but I swallowed it back. What a fool I had been for thinking that Yao maybe liked me in a romantic way. Impossible, I should be grateful that he likes me as a friend at least.

"Should we order something to eat then?" He proposed.

I nodded in agreement, but a bitter feeling invaded my soul. Was that it? Was that all we could ever be? Friends? These doubts flooded my mind while I watched Yao order our lunch. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. For a second I thought Yao was the answer to all my questions, but… maybe Yao didn't even like me. I was extremely confused, and remained in silence while we were having lunch.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I could see him talking to me but didn't really pay attention to him. Suddenly, he stopped talking and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"This salad is very good," I hastily announced.

He seemed perplexed for a second and then burst out laughing. His already small eyes got even smaller and his smile seemed wider; it was simply beautiful. Then I realized what a fool I had made myself in front of him - what kind of response was that? I was only making things worse, now there was definitely no chance for him liking me. Why was I even thinking about having chances of him liking me? What the hell was wrong with my conscience?

I just thought you might want to get out of the friendzone, the little voice in my head spoke up again. Apparently the little avatars only spoke when I was having hard times.

"And I am not in the friendzone because I don't like Yao, just wanted to clarify that," I told myself, but it wasn't persuasive enough.

"I wasn't asking you about the salad you dummy," Yao corrected me while chuckling, in a very cute way. "My question was, what happened after he knocked you out?"

Uh oh, tough one.

Stupid conscience wasn't being helpful at all. What was I supposed to tell Yao? The shameful truth I supposed. I didn't want to lie to him again.

"He called my sisters to come pick me and my things up."

Yao wanted to laugh again, but he tried really hard to hide it. Why did the shameful truth seemed so funny to him?

"Does that mean you're living with your sisters now?"

I nodded and kept my head down, trying to avoid eye contact. How could he be so entertained? What did this mean?

Means you like him but he friendzoned you. The cruel words of my conscience stabbed me right in my delicate and fragile heart.

Yao then started a normal conversation that soon ended with our lunch. He had to get back to the hospital, and since I had the day off I was heading back home. While I was walking into the parking lot, I saw Dr. Bonnefoy and Dr. Kirkland walking in my direction. Unfortunately, there was no way I could avoid them.

"Mon dieu! Ivan your face, what the hell happened to you mon ami?" The Frenchman asked, looking worried and letting go of of Arthur's hand.

"Did you get punched by Alfred or what?" Arthur said with a small laugh at the end, as if that was an impossible thing to happen - boy was he wrong.

"How did you know he punched me?"

The two of them looked at each other in amusement then they stared at me for a few seconds.

"By chance, did you broke up with him?" Arthur asked, and Francis continued, "On your anniversary?"

I wanted to deny it, but if they had already figured it out without me saying anything I guessed there was no use denying it.

"Yeah, I did that," I admitted. They looked like they were barely resisting laughing. Why does everyone want to laugh at me today? Are all my misfortunes funny to them?

"Since you two are an experienced couple, I wanted to ask you guys a question."

I tried to switch to a less awkward subject, but as I finished my sentence Arthur was blushing madly.

"W-we're not a couple," said the Brit.

"Of course we are, we're future husbands!" Francis had his arm around Arthur's waist as he insisted this, ignoring how red the other man was growing.

I decided to ignore their flirting and concentrated on asking my question. "H-How can I get out of the friendzone?"

I had shouted, without realizing it, and now the two of them were laughing.

"Did you really get caught up in the friendzone!?"

Both doctors asked while laughing uncontrollably. I felt pathetic. Was this how "friends" treated you when you are in need? Bastards.

"My dear Ivan, I'm sorry but there is no way out of the friendzone," Francis announced. His face was not so happy anymore; instead it was filled with sorrow and sympathy.

I sighed and got into my car, I heard an apology and it's muffled response,but I didn't really pay attention. I didn't want to stay in the friendzone. It was incredibly infuriating to know that Yao didn't like me in that way. I felt like a silly teenager, crying over a girl who rejected his feelings. Why did it hurt that much?

Maybe it's love, my heart suggested. It could be right, I had never felt this way before. Was love supposed to hurt? If it was, then I don't want to love anyone nor cause harm to anyone by loving me. But as far as I remember, love isn't supposed to hurt or cause damage, it's supposed to end with a happy ending. The question was, where was my happy ending?

Make your own happy ending.

For the first time, I decided to listen to my conscience. I got out of the car, and ran back to the hospital. However, when I was standing in front of the main entrance door I started to doubt my decision.

I was terrified that he would friendzone me again, and I would look like a fool. I couldn't do it. Ashamed, I was about to walk away, but someone interrupted me.

"Dr. Braginski!"

It was Kiku's voice. I turned around to look at the nurse who stood in front of me, and gave him a weak smile.

"Doctor, your eye," he gasped when he saw my face. I didn't want to give more explanations so I just shook my head, hinting to him to not ask questions.

"No not your black eye, sir, you're crying."

Immediately, I moved my hand to my eye and it was wet, little drops of water falling from my eye. How strange, I hadn't cried in years, and had begun to think I had lost the ability.

"What's wrong Dr.Braginski?"

I wanted to ask him what wasn't wrong.

But that would be rude, and even in a moment of crisis like now, manners were important. Even so, not important enough to stop me from confessing what happened.

"Your brother friendzoned me, and Alfred punched me, and I feel like an idiot, and, and-" I said, and burst into tears for no reason I could explain.

Kiku, somewhat awkwardly, yet also maternally, patted my head as he whispered, "There must be a misunderstanding. Yao likes you. He likes you very much, tell him how you feel."

Kiku's wise words encouraged me. I thanked him for the advice and stepped into the hospital not caring if I was a crying mess, not caring if I looked like I'd been in a fight; I had to clarify things with Yao. I knocked on his office door, and he answered with his usual sweet voice.

"Come in."

I turned the doorknob, stepped into his office and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Ivan, are you cry-"

I didn't let him finish, I interrupted with words I would never regret.

"I like you!" I announced.

His face went red for a few seconds, but then returned to normal.

"Of course, we're friends, now tell me why-"

I interrupted him again and since Yao couldn't understand with words, I decided to make him understand with actions. I pushed him against the wall, one hand cushioning his head, and pressed my lips against his.

 **To be continued** **Author's note:** First, Thanks to all the readers that commented, it makes me so happy to read the comments and makes me update fastar, so thanks for that.

Second, I want to give thanks to my incredible beta Polly Little that fixed this chapter so fast and made it better, Applauses to my awesome beta!

I think that's all, hopefully I'll update a new chapter next week :D


	7. Chapter 7

Our kiss only lasted a few seconds. It could have lasted more, but I pulled away, afraid that I had offended Yao and that he might hate me for eternity. Unexpectedly, he held my head in his hands and pulled me into a fiery and passionate kiss; our lips didn't separate until we ran of oxygen.

After a few seconds of rest from our previous intense kissing session Yao spoke. "I suppose the kiss meant you like me in a romantic way?"

I answered him with another question. "And I suppose you kissed me back because you like me in a romantic way too?"

He giggled, blushing slightly and whispered in my ear. "Of course, silly Ivan."

After hearing those words, a wonderful feeling flooded my heart. It was love; there was no doubt of it, I had never felt this way with anyone before. It was a fuzzy, heartwarming, joyful sentiment that words cannot describe. Only Yao could make me feel that way, only he could bring me back to life, only he could make my life bright and happy again.

"Hey, Y-Yao, I want to ask you something."

My voice shook with emotion as I gently held his cold and slender hands.

"If I want to be your boyfriend?" Yao anticipated my proposal.

"Precisely."

That was all I could say. I waited anxiously for his answer.

He giggled, with a faint blush on his cheeks as he nodded; then his cute face changed into a seductive and dominant one as he pinned me against the wall.

"I'll take good care of you little Ivan, don't you worry."

His usual sweet voice was now deep and extremely sexy. I couldn't help myself but blush at the words he whispered in my ear. It was clear that Yao was the Alpha, the most experienced one, the dominant male, and that made him the perfect lover.

Everything about Yao was so precious; his eyes for example, they were gorgeous! The way they gazed at made me a blushing mess. Only one look was needed to make me submissive and weak. They were now staring at me, making me feel helpless, and Yao seemed very satisfied with that. He pressed his lips softly on mine, the skin to skin contact making me shudder as I closed my eyes, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips.

The door was abruptly opened. Kiku was standing in front of us, his eyes wide with surprise and a horrified look on his face. We separated immediately from each other, pretending nothing had happened, but the nurse had seen it all.

"Kiku, you better go back down the corridor or else..." Yao hissed at him, trying to threaten him into leaving, but instead it backfired.

"Are you chasing me out? After what I've done for you, onii-chan?"

Yao looked nervous and attempted to avoid eye contact with his little brother. After an awkward few seconds, he gave in, and said in an annoyed tone, "Go on, ask whatever you want."

Kiku grinned as he closed the door, locking it so no one else could enter. Then he asked his question.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes, and all thanks to you," I replied, with a gentle smile of appreciation.

"Wait what do you mean all thanks to him!?"

"Thanks to me, because you're stupid enough to friendzone him, and made him so upset he almost gave up on declaring his love to you."

Yao gave me a puzzled look. I had a lot of explaining to do. Kiku chuckled and walked out of the office, throwing a casual "Congratulations" over his shoulder.

After explaining the whole "friendzone incident" to Yao, I realised that it was already five pm. I had left the house at eleven; my sisters must be worried sick! I kissed Yao goodbye and left the hospital.

While driving back home, there was heavy traffic and I got stuck in the middle of the road, so I decided to check my messages.

A message from Antonio: Hey Ivan! Don't forget the party tomorrow at my place ;)

Ps. Hope you already figured out your feelings for Yao.

"What the fuck?" I asked mentally. Did everyone know about my crush for Yao before me? It was frustrating to know that I didn't even know my own heart. I texted back: "Sure, I'll be there and yes I did figured it out- we're dating."

Typing the "we're dating" was incredibly satisfying. It felt like a dream come true.

Another text from Yekaterina and Natalia asking where I was, but I'd be home soon so left it, as it wasn't urgent.

It took me by surprise to find I had three messages from Alfred. I took a deep breath and clicked the chat, preparing myself for the "shocking" texts.

"Ivan you're an asshole, don't even try to apologize, what you've done gets no forgiveness"

"And don't you dare come near me, or I'll tell my brother"

"You'll never find anyone as great as me, go rot in hell you SOB"

Alfred's message were pretty offensive, but I deserved them. I'm kind of an asshole actually. I deserved all his hate, what I did to him was cruel and heartless. I broke his heart, tore him apart, and ate his flesh like a foul beast. He could insult me as much as he wanted, I'd let him. However, while I felt guilty for the method, I didn't feel guilty for leaving him. Maybe it was because I made the right choice. I hoped I made the right choice this time.

As soon as I got home my sisters hit me with a barrage of questions.

"Where did you go?"

"Why are you late?"

"Who's Yao?"

"What appointment did you have?"

I didn't said a word. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the kitchen, collapsed on the sofa and took a deep breath, ready to answer all their questions.

"For your information my dear, dear sisters, I went to the hospital to meet Yao for our lunch appointment. Yao is a co worker, a friend and my boy-"

I blushed, and stopped halfway through the word "boyfriend". I reminded myself that it would be very disappointing for my sisters to know that a day after I broke up with Alfred I got a new boyfriend, but it was too late; Yekaterina was looking at me suspiciously and Natalia was already asking the dreaded the question.

"Big brother, is this Yao, by chance, your new boyfriend?"

Panic invaded my whole body. There was no way to hide it now, what should I do? Lie? Lie like always and escape from my problems? Well, not this time.

"He is."

Neither Yekaterina or Natalia said a word, but I knew what they were thinking. They had to be thinking what a horrible person I was, cheating on Alfred just to be with Yao. Even so, I never cheated. I broke up with Alfred first, then dated Yao. That wasn't cheating, just a very cruel trick.

"Since when?" Natalia dared to ask, with her head down and her usual serious expression.

"Today," I answered with no emotion in my voice. Not because I wasn't excited, I just didn't want them to think that I was happy because I dumped Alfred and got a new boyfriend the next day.

"If there's no more questions, then I'll go to my room," I announced, and was about to make my way upstairs to my bedroom when Yekaterina stopped me.

"Bring Yao to dinner on Sunday," she said with her sweet voice and a grin. It was a sincere smile, she meant it. Big sister wanted me to bring Yao home to meet her and Natalia. But still, I was unsure if we were ok so I took the risk and asked her if she was mad at me.

It surprised me very much that she only shook her head.

"You're a grown up now, you know what you're doing and I don't have to worry if you make the wrong decision," she replied in a passive voice.

Somehow her words made me feel secured. I smiled at her and went to my room to continue unpacking my things.

The next day was Antonio's fiesta. Everyone in the hospital was going to his birthday and the rumour was that it was going to be the best party of the year. I talked with Yao beforehand, and I was going to his house to pick him up so we could go together, like a couple.

Before going to Yao's, I made sure I was wearing descent clothes and bringing Yao a small present. I also prepared Antonio's gift - a tie with tomato stamps that I thought he would like very much.

I drove to Yao's house. On the way I almost got hit by a truck because of how excited I was going to pick my date up, but I arrived safely and was waiting outside for him to come out.

I can't believe this is happening, I thought.

Are you satisfied, Ivan? My conscience asked, and for a second I doubted myself. Was this really alright? I was so selfish, Yao didn't deserve someone like me. But then all my negative thoughts were eliminated when I heard his cheerful voice calling my name.

"You came early!"

I chuckled and nodded in response. "Umm… I bought you a gift."

My heart beat began to accelerate, and my cheeks to burn. I was blushing hard. We were a couple now, why was I feeling like this?

Love.

My conscience was right, I was in love with everything about Yao. From his dark eyes to his tiny feet, I loved everything about him.

"Aww, Ivan, you don't have to buy me a gift," He said, his cheeks flushed a light pink that made him simply irresistible.

I handed him a sunflower, and he hugged it tightly against his chest, as if it was the most valuable jewel in the world.

"You're the best Ivan, it's gorgeous! Thanks a lot," he exclaimed happily while wrapping his arms around my waist, uniting our bodies into a hug.

Oh, how much I wish we could have stayed like that for ever, maybe we shouldn't even had gone to that party. If only we had stayed at home and cuddled. Even today, I still regret going to that fiesta, that damned fiesta.


	8. Chapter 8

We soon arrived at Antonio's house. The music and cheers could be heard from outside, almost shaking the pavement. When was the last time I had been to a party? I really couldn't remember. I've always been awkward at parties because I can't dance. Normally I would just sit there and drink as much alcohol I could; dancing wasn't really my thing. But now that I was with Yao… well, I supposed I'd have to dance with him. Was he good at dancing? Maybe he was a professional - now I was starting to panic. My thoughts were interrupted by the music growing even louder when Antonio opened the door to let us in. By his side stood Lovino, who waved grouchily.

"I'm so glad you two came!" Antonio exclaimed while hanging me and Yao a beer.

"Thanks to you for inviting us, this party looks great," my boyfriend answered with a big smile as he held my hand.

"Oi, did you two buy Toni a-"

"Lovi! Don't say that to our guests," Antonio interrupted.

What could I say about Lovino? I used to think he didn't deserve to be with Antonio, such a sweet and kind person, but after getting to know them a bit better, however, I think they made a great couple. Before Long could say anything else, Yao and I gave Antonio his gifts. He thanked us and told us to enjoy ourselves as Lovino grabbed his hand and pulled him away with a small grin of satisfaction.

"So, do you want to dance?" Yao asked, his dark eyes sparkling and his smile growing bigger and bigger, anxious to know my response. I couldn't deny him anything when he looked at me that way – his eager puppy eyes would always force me to agree – but I didn't know how to dance, and I should probably tell him that before we go to the dance floor and I just stood there awkwardly.

"Ok, but-" I tried to explain myself, but Yao as always anticipated my words.

"Let me guess, you don't know how to dance."

I wanted to deny the fact that I was unable to dance, I wanted to hold his hand and pull him close against my chest as we danced to a slow song. I wish I could do some incredible dance moves to impress him on the dance floor, but that wasn't going to happen so I just nodded.

"I'll teach you, follow me."

He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor where it was very crowded, but we managed to find a small space for us. Suddenly the loud and crazy music turned off, as the DJ put on a slow and romantic song, perfect for a couple. People started to leave the dance floor, leaving just a few pairs of lovers that were willing to dance this slow song. Right in the middle werethe birthday boy and his beloved Italian. Toni placed his hands on the smaller man's waist as Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck. They advanced, retreated and span across the floor, looking so happy, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. I was distracted from my thoughts when Yao took my hands and placed them on his thin waist. I blushed and squeezed it without noticing, he chuckled while locating his arms on my neck.

"No need to be nervous, it's not very hard."

Yao's word gave me comfort for a second but then I panicked when I saw his small agile feet gliding along the floor, making me advance in delicate circles. He raised my arm and spun, his hair bouncing to the beat of the music. Accidentally I step on his delicate feet making him shriek in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized, but he just laughed, wrapping his arms around my neck again and leaning closer to my mouth.

"You're doing a good job Ivan – I told you it wasn't that hard!"

I felt honored by his compliment, and unconsciously I leaned a little but closer to his face. His eyes had their usual sparkle, and our lips were only a few centimeters away from each other.

I decided that I would be the one leading the kiss this time, closed the distance between our mouths and tasted every bit of Yao's warm, smooth lips. He shut his eyes, consumed by the passion, and I did the same.

Yao was blushing madly and his breathing was shaky as we separated. The music continued and we danced following the rhythm. No words were necessary during that dance. We looked deep into each other's eyes, and it was in that moment I realised that it didn't matter how we looked when we dance. It didn't matter how well we could dance, nor how others saw us; all that mattered was the person in my arms.

The music went off and we heard applause and cheers. Yao and I looked around, surprised to find we were the only couple standing on the ballroom floor and feeling slightly dazzled by the spotlight. The crowd cheered as Antonio walked to us clapping while talking into the microphone.

"Congratulations to the lovely couple who won this dance contest!"

Yao looked at me, confused and a bit frightened. I gripped his small hand to feel security.

"That was an amazing dance guys, I can't believe you two made it to the final! Seriously, I'm impressed! I thought Lovi and I were going to win." Antonio continued to speak, congratulating us and encouraging the crowd to give us a round of applause. Lovino gave us a nasty look as he came by and put on a tiara on Yao's head and then a crown on mine.

The music started again. Yao and I, still confused, decided to stop dancing and go get some drinks.

"What the hell was that?" Yao asked, taking off the tiara and placing it on the bar, but I shrugged in response.

"Mon dieu, Ivan! I didn't know you were so keen at the art of dancing," gasped Dr. Bonnefoy from behind us.

"Oh hey Francis, mind telling us what that contest thing we won was?" Yao anticipated my question, as always.

"You didn't know? That's hilarious! My dear friend, Toni made a dancing contest for all the couples. As you danced, the judges expelled the others one by one until only you were left," the frenchman laughed while taking a sip from his margarita.

"Did we really win that contest? I don't even know how to dance," I said hastily, still surprised by the results.

"Ivan what are you saying? You and Yao danced like experts, even better than Toni and Lovi! Well… probably not better than me."

"Is that so? Then why aren't you the winner?" Yao challenged.

He started to get nervous and took another drink from his margarita before answering. "Obviously because I didn't participate, since mon cher-" he pointed at Arthur who was on the other side of the ballroom, twerking on top of a table "-is busy with other kind of activities."

Yao and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Arthur could get absolutely wasted with a single drop of alcohol.

"Now gentlemen, if you will excuse me, it's time for me to rescue mon petit copain," he said, running to Arthur who was about to strip.

"That Arthur is pretty crazy," Yao commented.

I nodded and added, "He gets drunk too fast, but Francis loves him anyways."

My beloved one chuckled as he spoke. "That's very romantic."

"I love you with all your perfect imperfections too," I flirted as I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Yao was quite flustered by this, and looked so vulnerable and cute.

"Shall I invite my dancing queen a drink?"

I asked in a sultry tone. I didn't know why I was acting in such way; I normally was very shy and awkward, but I had had a glass of Vodka before coming which could be influencing me.

"I'll accept your courtesy, my king," Yao whispered into my ear as he held my arm tightly.

"Two martinis please," I asked the barman. To my surprise, when he turned around he revealed himself to be Kiku, Yao's little brother.

"Ivan! What a surprise," he said sarcastically. Yao immediately panicked when he saw his sibling, letting go of my arm.

"Why are you the barman?v What do you know about alcoholic drinks!?" My little one started to ask.

Kiku just smiled as he handed us our two martinis. "I'm just serving not preparing

It's only for a while, Gilbert is the barman, but he is having some fun over there in the ballroom with his boyfriend."

Yao seemed to calm down, and took a drink from his cocktail.

"I see you two won the contest, how romantic." Kiku giggled as he pointed at Yao's tiara, making fun of it.

Yao was starting to get annoyed. He turned around and dragged me away from the bar by my shirtsleeve to another corner of the enormous house. We sat on the sofa, drank out martinis, and observed all the people enjoying themselves. Suddenly, I heard a loud moan coming from behind. I turned around and stared at Yao, but he was obviously surprised too.

"The fuck is that?" He asked, wondering where the moan came from.

We remained in silence, waiting for another clue. More moans and whimpers, came from behind the sofa, until Yao couldn't wait any longer. He stood up and went behind the sofa to see what was going on. His eyes grew wider in fear and his face showed disgust. I stood up immediately, and immediately wished I hadn't.

"Mr Zwilingi, sir, is that you?!"

I couldn't believe it! It was our boss, Mr. Zwilingi! His blonde hair was messed up and his green eyes were bigger than usual and full of lust. His clothes had been thrown aside, and on top of him was a man with black hair, violet eyes and glasses, who was sucking on Vash's neck, which was already covered with red and purple marks, and some small bites. The four of us made eye contact but no one said anything until Yao broke the silence.

"Isn't that the famous Austrian pianist Roderich Edelstein?"

"It's him."

This time, Mr. Zwilingi spoke, getting up from the floor and covering himself with the ripped clothes on the floor. His face was red as a tomato, much like his companion's.

"Vash, who are these two?" Roderich asked while getting dressed.

"They work for me," He answered, his ashamed look now turning into a murderous one. "If you two ever talk to anyone about this, I'll fire you both, and ruin your whole medical careers."

Yao held my hand tightly as he started to back off.

"Mr. Zwilingi, is Mr. Edelstein your lover?" I dared to ask. In my defense, I was completely influenced by alcohol. Normally I would never dare to ask such a personal thing.

I could feel my boss preparing to fire me, but fortunately the musician interrupted.

"We're married."

Yao had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold back his laughter.

"Go away!" Vash yelled, blushing. I took Yao's hand as we ran away from our infuriated boss.

"That was really awkward," Yao whispered when we went back to the bar. Luckily, Kiku wasn't there anymore, although Gilbert was, along with his brother and that little nurse whom I work with, Feliciano. Yao seemed to want to talk to them, so I followed him while vowing to keep my mouth shut from now on.

"Hello! what brings Ivan and his date to Gilbert's awesome bar?"

Yao chuckled as he covered his tiny blush with his hands. Gilbert worked at the hospital's cafeteria so he knew everyone quite well. "Hey Gil, can you give us two bloody Marys?"

He nodded and immediately went to prepare it. I glanced at Feliciano and Ludwig. They were heading to the dance floor (technically Feli was pulling him). Ludwig reminded me of when I just walked into this party, awkward and shy.

Soon we received our cocktails and started chatting with Gilbert.

"Kiku told us you went to dance with your date, who's the lucky guy?" Yao asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kesesesese~ he's the best in the world! I'll introduce him to you guys," Gilbert said proudly as he continued to wash a glass.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Yao told me while leaving his drink on the table and disappearing into the crowd of people.

I looked over at the dance floor. In the middle were Antonio and Lovino, enjoying themselves with Feliciano and Ludwig. He looked less nervous and more relaxed, just like me.

Gilbert's voice distracted me from my observation. "Hey Ivan, let me present to you my sweetheart."

I turned around and my face went pale, my blood stopped running. I felt as horrified as if I had seen the devil him himself. This was my worst nightmare. Gilbert's sweetheart was Matthew Williams, Alfred's brother, and he had came for revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew may look like a sweetheart, kind, weak and submissive but he's nothing like that, not when you mess with his family. He was a professional hockey player, one of the best in the world! He's practically a celebrity. I wonder how Gilbert made him his boyfriend? Either doesn't matter now, I need to get away from him, as fast as I can or things might get ugly.

"Hi, I'm Matthew".

He said softly, blushing a little bit. What was going on? He didn't recognize me!?

"I'm Ivan, nice to meet you".

I continued the conversation, as if we were total strangers. Gilbert started to talk with him and I made my way out, trying to get away from them.

"If you hurt my brother I will end you, Braginski and I mean it. I will take away what you most love and make you beg for it, that will only happen if you hurt Alfred, obviously".

I shivered as I remembered his words. In size compared to Matthew I was in advantage but he had something I didn't- the power of manipulation using his angelical face.

I went rushing into the bathroom, trying to find Yao. He was just washing his hands by the sink, thank god he's still here.

"Oh Ivan! What are you doing here? Are you spying me? Pervert".

I laughed at his answer.

"We should go to meet Gilbert's boyfriend".

He said while stepping out of the bathroom but I stopped him.

"No we can't!"

I shouted, pulling him by his arm.

Yao seemed surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

He asked, suddenly I heard a vomit sound coming in from the bathroom and I thought of the perfect excuse.

"Because there's someone in need and we must save him!"

I must admit that was a lame excuse and of course Yao didn't believe me.

"I don't see why we need to save someone from a hangover".

Yao said hastily and looked at me bewildered.

"Someone please help me".

A voice came from the bathroom, it sounded worn out and breathless.

I gave him the look of "I told you we had to help this guy", which only made my beloved one angrier.

"You win this time, Braginski".

After saying that he knocked at the door where the voice had came, but there was no answer.

"Hey open up".

He demanded as he started to knock louder, the only responses we got were coughs and barks.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I started to smack the bathroom door, the sounds only got worst, it was as if someone was choking or drowning, or somehow close to death. Then no aounds were heard,Yao started to panic, but what surprised me most was that he raised his leg up and kicked the door open. I never expected to see Yao kicking a door open just to save a life -how thoughtful and compassionate. Inside the bathroom there was a boy with his head inside the toilet, both hands clutched to his throat and his lips and fingernails turning blue due to the lack of oxygen. There was puke on the wall, the whole place was a mess, it was disgusting.

Yao was completely shocked to see in what conditions young boy was, it disturbed him so much he yelled his name.

"Yong Soo!?"

My boyfriend bend down immediately to give the boy 5 forceful blows between his shoulder blades and that was enough to make him vomit. Apparently he had choked on his own sprew because of the great quantity of alcohol he had consumed.

"Who's this"?

I asked Yao when Yong Soo started to recover.

"Unfortunately, my little brother".

He clarified as he stood up and stared at the smaller one in disappointment.

His little brother's breathing was normal now, that means he was able to speak and explain Yao what happened.

"Aninki..thanks for saving me".

He whispered as he reached for tissues to clean his face.

"Why are you even here?"

The older Asian asked, demanding for an answer.

"You and Kiku went to party together, I just wanted to join too".

He responded, faking innocence.

"You're underage, you're not supposed to drink alcohol! And what do you do? You sneak in, get wasted and almost died of asphyxiation! Young man you are not getting away whit this one easily".

By his tone, I could feel Yao's anger growing and how the blood in his veins were vetting hotter and hotter.

Yong Soo did not answer this time, I'm sure he was feeling guilty for making his brother worry for him.

"I'm sorry aniki".

He apologized but Yao wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"You're going home now".

The older brother commanded, then stretched his hand to Yong Soo to help him stand up.

"Are you going to take me home aniki?"

He asked with a small grin in his face, hoping that his big brother would smile back, but he 'vehemently' didn't.

"No, Kiku will take you home".

I glanced at the boy, he was triggered. He clearly wanted more of his brother's attention .

"Why not you? Is it because you're going to stay here with your commie friend?"

Yong Soo pouted, his face getting red and eyes becoming teary.

"Wait did he just called you his commie friend?"

My conscience reminded me of Yong Soo's offence, it didn't really matter now, I had to stop the angered Yao before things got violent.

"What did you just say you filthy brat?" Yao shouted at him, threatening to slap him.

"Yao, stop! He's drunk, and he's unaware of what he's saying. We must find Kiku now."

I said in the calmest tone possible, pulling him outside of the bathroom.

"I can't believe it."

My lover whispered, he still looked angry but mostly disappointed.

"Teenagers often do stupid things," I said, trying to comfort him while remembering when I was young and sneaked out to the nearest bar to get Vodka. I remember how furious Yekaterina was when she found me wasted in the snow, the worst thing was I got a really bad cold after that incident.

"You're right Ivan, I must release stress before going to Kiku."

He said, with his usual sweet voice, not angered anymore.

"What do you need to release stress?"

I asked while slowly wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"A hug, three kisses and a dance," he whispered into my ear as we continued to hug.

"You ask for too much, Yao."

I called him by his nickname then I kissed his forehead, went down to his nose and finally a soft and gentle kiss on his lips.

"Satisfied?"

I asked while pulling him by the hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

He nodded and gave me one of his usual sweet smiles.

It was crowded but somehow we managed to find a spot for us. I placed my hands on his waist, my feet advancing and retreating, perfectly coordinated with Yao's, moving at the beat of the music. Yao was smiling, completely forgetting the incident in the bathroom, everything just seemed so perfect, until the lights went off. It happened in a sudden, we were left in complete darkness, I couldn't feel Yao's presence beside me anymore. There was nothing to be seen and the only sounds I could hear were screams of terror and the chattering of the frightened guests.

"Yao?"

I called his name, not sure if he was still there, but that soon was answered when I felt his hand gripping my arm.

"Don't worry amigos! Just electrical problems, keep dancing when the lights go on". Antonio shouted and his voice echoed in the ballroom.

Yao seemed to be scared, he was quiet, he was never this silent, so he must be frightened. In order to make him feel safe I surrounded his small body with my arms, pulling him into a warm hug, I could feel his heartbeat going faster, was he nervous? Then the lights went on, the room was illuminated and the music continued. I looked down at Yao who was nuzzling against my chest, but for my surprise, Yao had blonde and pompous hair. I froze, I couldn't move any of my muscles, I tried to separate him from me, but I was too shocked and the fear took control of my body. The man in my arms raised his head from my chest and stared at me with his blue-sky clear eyes, with a small, teasing grin on his face that showed his malicious intentions. Matthew asked while smiling innocently "What's wrong Ivan?"

I gasped and let go of him immediately and many questions popped into my head. Where was Yao? Why was Matthew in my arms? Did he plan this? But all these questions were interrupted by the Canadian's maniatic laugher.

"Where's Yao?"

I asked him, desperate to know where my beloved was.

"It doesn't matter now. You look nervous, by the way. Don't you wanna dance this song with me?"

Matthew whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my neck, nuzzling closer.

"No! Get away from me!"

I shouted at him, it was a bad idea, I had infuriated him.

"Oh I'm afraid that's impossible. The birthday boy demanded everyone to to continue dancing, so we shall as well."

He said in a hasty tone and a small smile. I pushed him away then turned around trying to leave from him but he pulled me back and held my wrists tightly with his strong hands, making me unable to escape.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a lot to talk about!"

He exclaimed as his nails digged into my skin, making my shriek in pain and fear.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

I asked in an angered tone, tired of playing this silly game with Matthew, I was ready to accept my punishment.

"Why don't we start by dancing"?

He said with a smirk while wrapping his arms on my neck.

"How about no".

I said under my breath as I got his arms away from my neck.

"If you don't, I'll scream and tell everyone you wanted to touch me".

Matthew harassed me; why was he doing this? What did he want from me? I couldn't understand, I just wanted to go back with Yao and get away from this demon.

Matthew rested his head on my chest, just like Alfred used to do when we danced. In that moment I knew this was the beginning of his revenge. His plan was to make me repent, to make me feel bad for leaving Alfred, he wanted me to feel guilty.

"Don't you think I look really alike my brother"?

He asked a question that Alfred would often ask.

I did not answer nor push him away from my chest, I was afraid he would scream and accuse me for inappropriate touching.

"Enough games for now- confess filthy sinner, confess to your supreme Lord, tell me why did you left my poor brother"?

He whispered into my ear as he hugged me, I was disgusted by feeling him against me, it was repugnant to have your worst nightmare hugging you.

"You don't know the answer? That's fine, I'll give you a hint; YaoYao~".

I looked at him directly in to his eyes when he called my boyfriend by his nickname. How the hell did he know that? Had he been spying us? Or maybe Gilbert told him? What if Gilbert is also ally of Matthew's evil game?

"I did not leave Alfred for Yao".

I responded to his question with no hesitation.

"Really? But you cheated on Alfred and went on lunch dates with Yao".

I panicked again and it was very obvious.

"If you admit you cheated then all this suffering will be over".

He proposed, but I shook my head, rejecting his offer. I did not cheat, I don't have to admit something I didn't do, it wasn't fair.

"Well then".

He whispered and then the lights went off again.

People weren't as alarmed as before but I could still sense their fear. The only thing I could see were Matthew's bright blue eyes that started to disappear into the darkness. When the lights were on again, I found myself alone in the dance floor. Matthew wasn't there anymore, he had finally left.

"Was that all"?

I asked myself, surprised that he didn't do anything else but trying to hurt me with his words. But there was something more important than Matthew's intentions. Where was Yao? I rushed to the bathroom, hoping that he was there with Yong Soo. I yelled his name, opened every door of the restroom but they were not there. Desperate, I ran back to the ballroom, pushing the people aside, trying to find my beloved one in the multitude, but he was not there.

I searched every where but couldn't find him, he was gone. Maybe this was Matthew's plan, this was the real revenge. Like he once said "I will take away what you love most."

Yao was the one I love most and now he's gone. Maybe I lost him forever, with Matthew, you can never know. My vision was starting to distort because of the salty liquid that was covering my view, they were tears. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was a slender hand, I knew that was Kiku's hand. I turned around, covering my teary eyes with my hands and spoke with a shaky voice.

"Kiku,I think Y-Yao was kidnapped by Matthew."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys sorry for the delay, my beta disappeared and I thought it would be unfair to make you guys wait for so long because of my beta. Sorry if it's poorly written, I had no one to correct it :( I hope my beta comes back soon, I miss him/her.


End file.
